


A Tribute to Biggy Show

by MinorSmile09



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/pseuds/MinorSmile09
Summary: A tribute to the man, the myth, the legend. TheBigShow118. AKA, Biggy Show.





	A Tribute to Biggy Show

It was a Biggy Day in Biggy Show’s Biggy Life. After seeing his girlfriend Brandie’s Biggy Biggies, Biggy Show started to Biggy her Biggies with his Biggy Show. Biggy Show’s loins Biggy Trembled as Biggy Brandie started to Biggy Biggy’s Biggy Show. Biggy Show Biggy Moaned with Biggy Pleasure as Biggy Brandie Biggied his Biggy with her Biggy and Biggied his Biggy Shows with her Brandie Shows.

 

Biggy Show Biggied his Biggy Brain in Biggy Preparation for what was to Biggy Cum. Biggy Show Biggy Showed in Biggy Brandie’s Biggy Show as Biggy Show’s Biggy Show was Biggy Showed by Biggy Brandie. Biggy Brandie set Biggy Show down on the bed and continued to Biggy Show his ‘Biggy Show’, using her Biggy Show to Biggy Fellate his Biggy Show.

 

All of a sudden, Biggy Jasmine walked in to see Biggy Brandie Biggy Showing Biggy Show’s Biggy Biggy Show. Biggy Jasmine was Biggy Unimpressed and called Biggy Brandie a Biggy Faggot. Biggy Brandie got Biggy Triggied by Biggy Jasmine’s Biggy Comment, and began to Biggy Show Biggy Jasmine’s ‘Biggy Show’.

 

Biggy Jasmine Biggy Biggied as Biggy Brandie Biggy Showed Biggy Jasmine’s Biggy Pussy--I mean Biggy Show. Biggy Minor Biggy Fapped in the Biggy Background as Biggy Show was Biggy Watching in Biggy Agony as Biggy Brandie Biggy Showed Biggy Jasmine’s Biggy Triggy Cheese Show. Biggy Minor Biggy Jacked Off his Biggy Show and Biggy Came all over Biggy Jasmine’s Biggy House.

 

Biggy Jasmine finally Biggy Showed inside Biggy Brandie’s Biggy Show as Biggy Brandie moaned with Biggy Bigginess. Biggy Show decided to Biggy Show his Biggy Show on Biggy Jasmine as Biggy Revenge, Biggy Biggering Triggering Biggy Brandie. Biggy Brandie’s Biggy Loins were set on Biggy Fire by the Biggy Passion that Biggy Jasmine had given to her after Biggy Brandie Biggy Showed Biggy Jasmine’s Biggy Show.

 

Biggy Brandie laid Biggy Jasmine down on the Biggy Bed and started Biggying her Biggy Biggies. Biggy Jasmine Biggy Screamed with Biggy Pleasure, Biggy Rubbing her Biggy Biggy in response to Biggy Brandie’s Biggy Amazing Biggying of Biggy Jasmine’s Biggy Show. Biggy Biggie Smalls and Biggyer Biggy Cheese Biggy Walked by the Biggy House to see that Biggy Jasmine and Biggy Brandie were Biggy SHowing each other’s Biggy Shows while Biggy Show was forced to Biggy Watch.

 

Biggy Biggie Smalls and Biggyer Biggie Cheese both Biggy Nodded in Biggy Approval as Biggy Minor continued to Biggy Show his Biggy Show and Biggy Jasmine and Biggy BrandYEET continued to Biggy Cuckold Biggy Show and Biggy Prevent him from getting any Biggy Pussy.

 

Biggy Minor decided to join the Biggy Fun, so he Biggy Fell through the Biggy Window Biggy-first. Biggy Jasmine and Biggy Brandie took a break from Biggying each other’s Biggy Biggies to appreciate the Biggy Size of Biggy Minor’s Biggy Biggie Show as it stood up and got Biggy Erected at the Biggy Sight of Biggy Brandie and Biggy Jasmine. Biggy Jasmine began to Biggy Minor’s Biggies, while Biggy Brandie took care of Biggy Minor’s Massive Biggie. Biggy Show Biggy Wept as he had been Biggy Cuckolded once again. After a few Biggy Minutes, Biggy Minor Biggy Biggied all over Biggy Jasmine and Biggy Brandie’s Biggy Faces. Biggy Brandie then let Biggy Minor Biggy her Biggie with his Massive Biggie, going Biggy Deep inside her Biggy Biggie.

 

Biggy Brandie screamed with Biggy Pleasure as Biggy Minor went Biggy Raw insider her Biggy Biggy with his Massive Biggie. Biggy Minor’s face was that of pure Biggy Ectasy as Biggy Minor’s Biggy Biggie went in and out Biggy Brandie’s Biggy Biggie. After a few Biggy Minutes, Biggy Minor Biggy Moaned as he Biggy Biggied inside Biggy Brandie’s Biggy Biggie with the power of his Massive Biggy Biggie. Biggy Brandie locked her Biggy Legs around Biggy Minor’s Biggy Backside, refusing to let him pull his Biggy Show out of her Biggy Biggie. Biggy Brandie Biggied all over Biggy Minor’s Massive Biggy Biggie with water from her Biggy Biggie as well, Biggy Screeching like she had Biggy Autism. Biggy Jasmine then Biggy Pushed Biggy Minor on the Biggy Bed, saying that it was her Biggy Turn.

 

Biggy Jasmine proceeded to Biggy Ride Biggy Minor’s Massive Biggy Biggie, Biggy Minor Biggy Yelling in Biggy Happiness as Biggy Jasmine’s Biggy Show enveloped Biggy Minor’s Massive Biggy Show. Biggy Jasmine Biggy Moaned as Biggy Minor’s Biggy Biggie went to the Biggy In-N-Out with her Biggy Show, Biggy Jasmine holding in her Biggy Juices as she gritted her Biggy Teeth. Biggy Minor Biggy Squeezed Biggy Jasmine’s Biggy Biggies as Biggy Jasmine’s Biggy Show went Biggy Up and Down on top of Biggy Minor’s Biggy Show.

 

Biggy Minor Biggy Squealed with Biggy Ectasy as Biggy Jasmine closed her Biggy Eyes and Biggy Bit her Biggy Lip, Biggy Squeezing her own Biggy Biggies as Biggy Minor Biggy Biggied inside her Biggy Biggie. Biggy Jasmine Biggy Squirted from her Biggy Biggie as Minor’s Massive Biggy had finished Biggy Penetrating her Biggie Biggy. Biggy Minor, Biggy Jasmine and Biggy Brandie all Biggy Rested after their Biggy Sex, Biggy Show Biggy Crying in the Biggy Background.

 

The next Biggy Day, Biggy Show was placed under Biggy Suicide Watch.

 

The End


End file.
